


Maybe the real bond was the serial killers we sat on along the way.

by IceBreeze



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Yagami Light, Ballet dancer Yagami Light, Demiromantic Yagami Light, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Yagami Light, Greyromantic Yagami Light, Other, Rem is human and a ballet dancer and nonbinary, Sayu is only mentioned but also nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: When Matsuda had been told that he would be meeting L, he hadn’t known what to expect. It’s the greatest detective in the world, after all, and that kind of thing is pretty big; would it be a Sherlock Holmes kind of situation, where it’s a well dressed sociopath? A Skulduggery Pleasant where there’s just a skeleton with a gun and a stupid car? Someone out of an Agatha Christie novel?Was Matsuda about to meet Batman?“Do you think L is actually Batman?” he whispered to Aizawa.“God, I hope not,” Aizawa said. “I hate Batman.”An AU in which Light became a ballerina instead of a serial killer, L had to delay his wedding because he was assigned to the Kira case, and many people nearly have an aneurysm upon discovering the connection between these first two facts.(Or: A Modern au where Light and L are engaged, and people learn alot about each other over the course of trying to catch a serial killer).
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	Maybe the real bond was the serial killers we sat on along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all: I am aware I spelled Soichiro's name wrong throughout this entire fic but at this point in my life i don't really care.
> 
> Second of all: This fic was not meant to be this long. I just wanted Genderfluid Ballerina Light. I just wanted to live, and yet here we are, 10k words later. This started as a joke script i sent to my partner. _it wasn't meant to be like this._
> 
> Third of all: I'm sorry Ide. I don't know you but i needed someone to be angry at L and you had to take that bullet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Here we go again, my dear reader; another world, another story, another intro to try and grab you by the dick so that you don’t yeet before the fic has even begun.

We stand here, at the start of this here story, where characters we know are made anew over and over until the author finally fucks off to deal with their other stories that are piling up into the kind of monster that would make Bigfoot feel inadequate.

We stand here at the start of a story, another one of those things where the author proceeds to ramble on and on about the fact that this is a story until they’re able to figure out where the fuck they’re going with this.

Because this, my dear reader, is a story.

This is a story where, at a young age, Yagami Light enrolled in ballet. He was good at this, as he was good at many things, but ballet was rare in that he actually enjoyed it. Light wasn’t used to enjoying things, just doing what he could do make people proud of him, because if people were proud of him then he knew that they loved him. But ballet- that was something for him, something that he took of his own volition and where he felt like he could fly.

This is a story where Light got a hobby, and through that hobby made a friend. The friend is a person we call Rem, who in a different world was neither a person nor Light’s friend, and they were the only person in the group who could keep up with him. The two of them were often paired together for practice, and through that they started talking, and through that they became friends.

We stan friendship.

Through Rem, Light also made another friend called Misa, and thus the kid finally learnt how to socialize like a normal human being instead of the performance of perfection he put on normally. He learnt that people could like the him at his heart and because of this- because of this genuine human connection- he didn’t grow up to develop a God Complex and become a serial killer. Instead, he grew up to be a good kid.

This is a story where, when Light’s father asks him to quit ballet to focus on his grades when Light is helping him with a case at the police station, he proceeds to have a nervous breakdown. He gets enrolled in therapy and Soichiro receives a sharp kick as to what kind of priorities actually matter. Light is not made to continue therapy, and his parents never unintentionally put pressure on him to be perfect again.

This is a story where, when Light is sixteen, he starts to figure out that maybe he’s not as much of a he as he thought, and after his sibling comes out of the closet as being nonbinary, he ends up confiding in them. What follows is a very long, very emotional talk which ends with Light discovering that where Sayu’s gender is _no_ , his is _yes._

He comes out to his parents the next day, complete with power point slides and everything. They accept him, as they accepted Sayu, and Soichiro keeps the powerpoint slides for when he needs to explain it to his colleagues.

This is a story where Light gets to pursue something he enjoys with friends that he cares about and a family he is honest to, and so, in this story, he does not become a friendly local serial killer. Instead, when he finds a notebook lying on the ground one regular ass day, he does not use it, a little busy with ballet practice to watch the news. Instead, he gives the Shinigami back the book and he does not forget.

This is a story where the Shinigami and Light become friends with actual emotional investment in each other.

This is a story where, when Kira appears in the world, Yagami Light is not a suspect to L because he’s already so much more.

This is a story where canon is irrelevant, so buckle up, my dear reader, buckle up and buckle in because we’re in for a ride here and even I don’t know where we’re going.

Turn the page, dear reader, and let the story begin.

When Matsuda had been told that he would be meeting L, he hadn’t known what to expect. It’s the greatest detective in the world, after all, and that kind of thing is pretty big; would it be a Sherlock Holmes kind of situation, where it’s a well dressed sociopath? A Skulduggery Pleasant where there’s just a skeleton with a gun and a stupid car? Someone out of an Agatha Christie novel?

Was Matsuda about to meet Batman?

“Do you think L is actually Batman?” he whispered to Aizawa.

“God, I hope not,” Aizawa said. “I hate Batman.”

So yes, nobody really knew what the fuck was going on when they walked into the skyscraper that they had been told to come to, but it certainly wasn’t this.

And by this I mean the thing that was currently staring at them from a halo of computer screens.

“Ah yes,” said the thing, “you’ve arrived. Watari is observing through cameras from a different location, so we should be safe here.”

Calling it a human seemed a bit generous, considering that Matsuda wasn’t aware humans could bend like that. It looked like a nightmare beast that had crawled down to Hell and been told by Satan to fuck the fuck off, the kind of thing that might be found as the antagonist of one of those horror stories designed to get children to brush their teeth. Its hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in weeks, the kind of eyebags under its eyes that suggested it hadn’t slept in longer, and it was sitting like it had never seen a chair in its life. It was crouched on the seat, hunched over its legs like it was trying to become a frog, and how had it not fallen off-

That’s it.

It was a frog.

The top three detectives in the world was actually a frog pretending to be a human.

“Touta Matsuda-san,” said the frog who was supposed to be L. “If you stare at me like that, I’ll think you’re trying to seduce me.”

Matsuda, who had never rolled a seduction roll in his life and never wanted to, moved his gaze to the floor so quickly it was a miracle that his eyes didn’t rocket out of his skull and into the wall. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and made a noise that sounded like a seal who was both capable of complex emotions and had just had a fist fight with despair only to find out that despair was actually a clown with an explosive whoopy cushion.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Aizawa muttered, quietly, “I think I’d actually prefer Batman.”

Mogi silently patted them both on the shoulder, the only one in the force who didn’t look ready to keel over. He was strong, the Mogi one. Very strong.

And, perhaps the most surprising reaction of all, had Soichiro saying, “Oh you have to got to be joking.”

This is surprising because Yagami Soichiro was nothing if not professional, a man with a sense of justice so strong that it makes him one of the most respected people on the police force. He was a good man, a kind one, and was more of a Father to Matsuda than his own had ever been.

And yet, here they were, Soichiro holding his head in the way you might have expected from someone who had just found out that the raccoon that had been squatting in their garden for the past few years was actually both very important in the world and also their boss.

Not, of course, that there were any raccoons here. There was just L, the three greatest detectives in the world, and the person they were supposed to work with for god knows how long to catch Kira.

The person who they had all just been very rude to, at that.

That’s alright, though. He’s usually the rude one.

“Hello, Yagami-san,” L said, smiling in that way people smile when they know more than anyone in the room and this is a fact they find very funny. “It’s been a while.”

“So it has. May I speak with you alone, for a moment?”

“After, if you are willing.” L bit at his thumb, because he is a gremlin. “We need to catch Kira as soon as possible.”

Soichiro didn’t look delighted at this delay, but he didn’t fight it. He was a reasonable man, after all, and, took a seat at one of the chairs arranged around L. He pulled out his phone, looking for all the world like a man who had aged five years since setting foot here, and he typed out a text to a number saved into his contacts. The response took a bit, but when he got it he nodded, putting his phone away like the question of life had been answered.

“Sit,” he said, to those who were still hovering by the doorway. “The sooner we get this done the better.”

The remaining task force members exchanged looks that were about as bewildered as each other before obeying.

What followed was a long, rather technical talk in which L demonstrated that was, in fact, a genius despite how everything about him implied otherwise, and they all worked on trying to catch one of the odder serial killers of their time. At the end of it, Matsuda left with instructions on what to do, a fake name to use, and so many things to go over in his mind that Soichiro’s strange behavior was almost forgotten.

Almost being the key word here, because this is a plot point and Matsuda needs to not make life harder for the author than it already is.

Once they were alone in the room, L grabbed a forkful of cake, somehow not upending himself from the chair despite his precarious position. Even now he was incapable of sitting like a normal human being, though this crouch was still different to what Soichiro had become used to on the many nights where Light had brought him over.

A lot about this was different to the Ryuuzaki he’d gotten to know, and Soichiro felt a headache forming as he tried to align the two different images together.

“You look tired, Father-in-Law,” L said, “Would you like some cake?”

“No thank you, Ryuuzaki,” Soichiro said. “What I would like to know is why you’ve been lying to me for the past four years.”

“Lying is a rather strong word.”

“Then what word would be more appropriate? You told my family you were a private consultant and that your name was Ryuuzaki.”

“Neither of those were a lie. Ryuuzaki is one of my names, the one I’ve been using since Light and I started interacting, and I am a consultant, technically speaking. I just didn’t specify what I consulted in.” L’s thumb moved towards his mouth, only for him to pause just before biting it, lowering it with a look of disappointment, as if his own hand had failed him somehow. “You have to understand, Yagami-san, I have gathered many enemies in my years of work. My identity is something I have to protect.”

“Even from your fiancé’s family?”

“Especially from my fiancé’s family. For your safety and mine- there are people who would do a lot to get to me, even before Kira. I don’t want to see any of you get hurt.”

And, well- it made sense. It really did make sense, and that was what frustrated Soichiro the most; L had been trying to protect them, even if his methods were something that Soichiro didn’t like. He couldn’t be angry at him for that, no matter how much he would like to. Because for all that Soichiro valued honesty and integrity, he loved his family more, and L had been looking out for them.

Because for all that L isn’t part of that family yet, he is still the man who is going to marry Light, and that means something. That means a lot, and L may have started out with a lie, but it was a lie on their behalf.

L is the man Light is going to marry, and despite it all, despite everything, he makes Light happy. And by the gods, Soichiro wanted his children to be happy. That’s all he’s wanted from the moment Light was born and its only grown over the years, watching as his children became adults in their own right when their first steps feel just like yesterday.

It’s only grown despite how different things were than he expected them to be, Sayu no more a girl than she is good at schoolwork, Light intelligence as vast as his genders are many. Soichiro loves them, even if Light isn’t following in his footsteps or that Sayu still isn’t sure what they want to do with their life. He wants them to be happy and he wants them to be okay, and if that means he has to give himself a kick up the ass sometimes, then that is fine.

They’re his children, and they’re perfect exactly the way they are.

(He’d learnt this lesson the hard way, when Light had a breakdown after Soichiro had told him he should quit ballet to focus on his studies. It had been a messy incident, and it forced Soichiro to reevaluate his priorities very quickly.

“Light is a very smart child,” the therapist had said, “but he’s still young. Whether it is intentional or not, pressure is still pressure, and that can make people break. In a way you’re lucky it happened early- I’ve had a lot of gifted children as clients, and they always deal with it worse when they’re older.”

“What do I do?”

“Show him that you love him, gifted or no. Encourage him, nurture him- be his Father, Yagami-san, not his boss.”

Soichiro had taken those words to heart, and had never fucked up again).

To Soichiro, his family is the only thing he cares about more than doing the right thing, and he wants them to be happy. And L, even with his lies, is the only person that Light has ever loved, the one that makes him smile brighter than he has with anyone else, and for that, Soichiro can overlook the lies.

For his children, Soichiro can forgive anything as long as it does not cross the lines that should never be crossed.

(And, little beknown to him, in a different story one of his children jumps over those lines and sets them on fire with gasoline).

There was, however, one thing that he could not forgive.

“Did you lie to Light as well?”

“Light knew I was L when he first met me, though I did use the alias Ryuuzaki instead of giving him my real name. He was deeply unimpressed with the presentation of the Top Three Detectives in the world.” L smiled, the way he always smiled when it came to Light, a thousand shades of warmth dripping off of every millimeter of it, and it was a smile that made Soichiro relax inspite of himself. “He’s the smartest person I know, other than myself, and also the only one who managed to start an argument upon first meeting me and win.”

And that, well. That was a relief, if Soichiro had ever heard one. He slumped in his chair, sighing the sigh of a man who had been having a bit of a DayTM and

“Good, I don’t think I’d have been okay with my son marrying a man whose lying to him.” And then, after a pause, “Should I continue to call you Ryuuzaki around Sayu and Sachiko?”

“Please. We’d planned on telling you all the truth of my identity after the engagement, but then Kira happened.”

“And now names are more precious than ever,” Soichiro agreed. “Kira does ruin things. Will you tell Sayu and Sachiko after he’s been dealt with?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will be happy to call you my son-in-law.”

“Thank you,” and L’s smile was wide enough to put Pacman to shame.

Soichiro glanced at his watch and then stood, patting L on the shoulder. “I should be going now. I will see you tomorrow, Ryuuzaki.”

“Of course. Be safe, Yagami-san.”

“And you.”

It is late by the time that Light gets back home, later than even L the resident workaholic, and the first thing he says upon finding L in the lounge is to ask: “What did you do this time?”

“Hello to you too, darling,” L said, not looking up from his case files, “My day was fine thank you, how was yours?”

Light rolled his eyes, the movement made more impressive by his very dramatic eyeliner, and dropped into the seat next to him. Absently, L made a grabby motion with one hand, and Light obediently put his feet in L’s lap, because in this house we respect foot fetishes even if it’s a very strange body part to be horny for.

(“You know, if I didn’t know better I’d think you’re dating me because my feet make you horny,” Light had said, early on, when their relationship was still new.

“That’s a blatant lie,” L said, “All of Light makes me horny.”

“Horny that will never be realized as long as we are together.”

“That’s fine. Sex really isn’t that important but Light is. My world would be very dark without Light.”

“…that’s very sweet but also I’m going to hit you.”

“Kinky.”)

“What did you do?” Light asks again.

“Why do you think I did something?”

“Because Dad asked for my pronouns when he was supposed to be at work, which usually means he’s going to talk about me with someone. Considering he’s working on the Kira case with the help of L, it’s probably your fault..”

“There are plenty of reasons for him to want to talk about his son that don’t involve me.”

“Reasons that involve him calling me to say that he still supports the engagement? Stop playing dumb L, it’s insulting to both of us.”

“…he met L in person for the first time today.”

Light winced, because he did have empathy despite what certain sources may show, and patted L’s arm in that universal gesture of comfort. “How did that go?”

“He took it better than I expected, all things considered. He didn’t even have a heart attack this time.”

“That’s good! It would have been rather awkward if you gave my father a second heart attack.”

L slumped in the couch, rubbing circles into Light’s ankles with the kind of expression on his face more appropriate on someone who had just gone through a war. This, quite obviously, meant that it was faker than “I think Light should give me a reward.”

Light hummed, in that faux thoughtful way of someone considering it carefully, lips twitching when L turned mournful eyes on him. “Does crepes for dinner sound like reward enough?”

“Maybe if you add in a kiss.”

And if Light was smiling when he pressed his lips to L’s then, well. That’s their business and their business alone.

The Kira investigation proved to be a lot harder than anyone could have expected, especially when the force is headed by one of the greatest minds to ever be crammed into an ill designed fleshy prison. Kira falls for some plots, evades others, and yet despite how many weeks they put into working, Kira is no closer to being caught than a blended duckling is to being a thing that is okay. They have a suspect narrowed down, but they don’t have enough evidence to convict him, let alone a solid idea of how he kills.

They knew that he could control the time and method death thanks to Naomi (though her fiancé did die for her to learn that, which is not necessarily the most pleasant way to get information) and that he needed a name and face, but???? How the fuck does a person do that???? It’s inconceivable without the interference of something beyond human understanding, and even though L has considered it, there’s no way that saying ‘it’s magic’ would hold up in court.

Kira was as much of an elusive bitch as the pandemic was fucked up, and it was driving them all mad.

One person in particular was coping worse than the others, but that was more to do a certain Horny Frog than Kira.

“Two months!” Ide said, pacing the room like doing so will further illustrate his anger. It mostly just ruins the very expensive flooring that Watari had cleaned just this morning. “Two months we’ve been working with you and yet we’re basically at the same point we were when we started. Genius my ass! What are you, a fake? A hack? A charlatan?”

L, the addressed party in this word version of an aggressive fist bump to the face, ignored him, gnawing on his thumb like it candy. The computer screen had all his attention, as if it held the secret of life or eating ass or how to catch a serial killer who seems to have ungodly power.

You know, all the regular things people think about when looking at computers.

Matsuda, because he is a good boy, said, “There’s no need to be rude, Ide-san- we’ve made a lot of progress! We know who it is now, and all we have to do is figure out how to catch him!”

“We have a vague idea based on conjecture by him that has no actual logic behind it! What, are we supposed to trust his gut instinct and believe it was the lawyer all along?”

“Oh please, Ide-san,” said L. “It’s obviously the lawyer.”

Ide, because his only role in this story is to be the angry one, kicked a table. It was very rude, considering that the table had done nothing wrong and Soichiro was currently sitting at it, minding his own business.

“Ide,” Soichiro said, voice reproachful in the way only a parent or a teacher can truly manage, “Can you please chill.”

“I will chill when he stops being a dick!”

“It is physically impossible for Ryuuzaki to not be a dick,” Soichiro said, at the exact same time Matsuda said, “Making the rage emoji part of your personality is why Naomi-san kicked you down a flight of stairs, Ide-san.”

From wherever the hell the cameras and audio equipment were installed, Watari said, “Does Ide-san need to have a snickers?”

Ide kicked the wall this time, because he could not kick L, even though he would very much like to. It was unfortunate that Aizawa and Naomi weren’t here; they were the only ones on the force who could control Ide, the former out of virtue of being his friend, the latter because she could break him with her pinky.

Unfortunately, Naomi was working more on the front lines, as being so competent meant that she was best equipped to keep an eye on the main suspect.

“I think,” L said, “that we may need to bring in outside help.”

The entire room looked at him, with so many different emotions that you’d think it was a rendition of the last supper and L had just announced that he was, in fact, Jesus Christ. Considering that L has probably never asked for help throughout this investigation, this would not be an unreasonable reaction.

“And who would we bring in?” Soichiro asked, even though he no doubt already knew the answer.

L, who was already using one of the many phones he seemed to own at any given time because rich people be like that, said as casually as casual can be, “My fiancée.”

And that, my dear reader, was what we call a knockout. Forget everything else that has ever been said ever, because this is now the single most significant statement of the universe. It is the kind of statement that will shake the foundations of life, and that is because it is so fucking wild.

Like, L???

engaged????

What????

????????????????????????

It was, in fact, out there enough that Ide stopped in his pacing, staring over at L with the kind of look that can be described as the surprised pikachu emoji. Soichiro had put his head in his hands, making a noise that sounded like a rather defeated kettle that was still adjusting to the kind of news you never really want to hear. Matsuda blinking was so rapid fire it was like Sonic had possessed his eyes and his eyes alone. Watari, through wherever the fuck his voice came from, snorted.

“Wait,” Matsuda said, because someone’s gotta say it and the other two are preoccupied with their emotional failings, “you have a fiancée?”

“Yes,” L said, in one of the pauses between bouts of typing where he was no doubt waiting for a response, “She sometimes helps me with cases when needed.”

“Is she also a detective?”

“No, she’s a ballerina.”

And then, because his role was that of the angry man, Ide’s eyes twitched. “You get a ballerina to help you with classified cases? A ballerina of all things? What, do you work better with eye candy?”

“Ballerinas are people too, Ide-san,” L said, reproachful.

Which was true. Ballerinas are people too, and if you say otherwise you’re a jackass who has obviously never experienced the torture that is point shoes.

Unfortunately, that was exactly the role Ide is taking in this fic.

“Are you not smart enough to be able to solve the cases by yourself? What kind of genius needs the help of a dumb ballerina? What, does she twirl around until she bumps into the culprit?” He scoffed, “I can’t believe this bullshit. Genius my ass, you’re just a fucking freak.”

“My fiancée is a genius as well as a ballerina. The two are not mutually exclusive.”

And maybe a more socially aware person would have stopped already, taking the hint that they were being ignored by literally everyone, but Ide was not that person because the author needs him to not be and instead continued to be an angry man. L was focused entirely on his phone, gnawing absently on his thumb as he convinced his fiancée to come. Soichiro had his head in his hands, lost to the world.

And Matsuda? He was using the braincell. 

Because you see, dear reader, Matsuda knows a ballerina.

On it’s own, this is not grounds enough for suspicion as there is more than one ballerina in the world, but that is until you take into account the ballerina in question.

Because the ballerina that Matsuda knows is a very special person, and by special I mean the top student in Japan kind of special.

Because Matsuda knows a ballerina, and her name is Yagami Light.

Matsuda has known Light for quite a long time by virtue of working with her father, long enough that he remembers when she was a tiny tater tot who still believed that she had to be the embodiment of all the worlds expectations, and so he knows what she is like. He’d been the one to help her through her asexuality crisis, the one who had accompanied her and Sayu to their first pride, the person who she had said was like a brother to her. He’d been there when she had her breakdown and the therapy that came after, had helped talk Soichiro through his guilt in the aftermath, had been there to watch her learn to live life for herself.

He’d watched her grow from being Yagami Soichiro’s perfect child to Yagami Light, the best professional ballerina in all of Japan, someone who had looked depression in the face and stabbed it until it fucked the fuck off.

She’s his friend, someone he cares about more than his blood family, and so he knows that she is one of the most special people in the world; the kind of special that a genius like L would fall in love with.

_‘But surely this is just a coincidence,’_ you say, because I just made you say it with my words typed on this here page, regardless of whether this was something you were actually thinking. _‘Just because Matsuda happens to know a ballerina with a direct relation to someone in the force doesn’t mean that this is all a grand plot device made by someone typing words on the page like they’re trying to become a God.’_

You say this, dear reader, and you would be very wrong.

Because you see, there are lots of things that make Light special, almost to the point that it’s kind of ridiculous. Like, a seemingly endless list, as if she was some kind of anime protagonist or something silly like that. She’s a specimen of perfection, even when she’s not striving to do so, and all the therapy she’s had means that her confidence is not and never will be arrogance, and is instead the self-awareness of someone who knows exactly what they’re capable of. Arrogance only hurts, and people who hurt themselves tend to die young and die big.

There are lots of things about Light that would make people stop and stare, the kind of characterstics that would make her an ideal bard, and one of the most notable of these is that she is a genius. A genuine, bonafide genius, high intelligence high wisdom high charisma, the whole shebang. She’s the kind of genius that only comes about once in a billion people, the kind whose brain is in a whole other stratosphere than the author of this fic could ever hope to achieve.

A genius like L.

L is engaged to a ballerina that helps him with cases.

A genius ballerina, like the one Matsuda calls a friend.

And because Matsuda is Light’s friend and he meets her every fortnight or so to catch up, he knows that she is engaged.

To a man named Ryuuzaki.

(“He’s a horny frog pretending to be a man,” she had said, though those weren’t her pronouns at the time of their speaking, “and he’s also kind of an asshole. He rarely sleeps and his diet is atrocious and he never wears shoes despite being rich to the point of stupidity. Honestly, it’s like he’s actually an overgrown child at times. Even his siblings are more mature than him and they’re babies.”

“I thought you said they were around Sayu’s age.”

“Like I said, babies. Teeny tiny babies.” She sighed, “They’re such good kids, it’s a shame they have the misfortune to call a trash raccoon a mutual sibling. Like really, I have never met someone so bad at being human. He makes Misa when she’s pulled an all nightery look functional.”

“He doesn’t sound like an ideal fiancé,” Matsuda agreed. “Surely you could do better?”

“Oh one hundred percent- I’m an expert at seduction rolls, after all. But I don’t want better, I want him.”

She’d smiled at that, propping her chin on one of her hands. It was the kind of smile that makes you feel like the sun has risen for the first time in centuries, one that lit up her entire face with the kind of warmth that not even sticking your face in a fireplace could hope to match. It was soft and affectionate and happy, overflowing with all those feelings that even a thousand words in a thousand years from a thousand lips would be inadequate to describe the feelings nestled in the expression. The kind of smile that redefined the word beautiful for the rest of your life, sticking In the back of your mind as a nice memory to revisit on those days where life is doing its best quicksand imitation.

It was the smile of someone who was in love someone and loved them more with each passing day.

It was a good smile, happy in a way Matsuda hadn’t seen Light be in a few years, and it was one that he hoped she could keep.

So he smiled back, pushing away his concerns about this fiancée’s numerous flaws, and asked, “What does your fiancé do?”

“Oh, consulting or something.” She waved her hand. Airily. “His adoptive father is rich so mostly Ryuuzaki just works on whatever interests him. Our company was of interest to him because his father was a sponsor, so he helped us out a while back. I hated him, at first. A lot of people hated him. I think Rem contemplated genuine murder.”

“To be fair, it doesn’t take a lot to make Rem contemplate murder when it comes to you or Misa.”

“True, but Ryuuzaki is a uniquely irritating person. You’ll learn that when you meet him.”)

So yes, Light is engaged.

Light is engaged to someone called Ryuuzaki who is bad at functioning like a human, and if this is a coincidence, then it’s one more convenient than something really convenient that the author said she would come up with later and then never did. A coincidence _more convenient than when you discover that your past self didn't skimp on the details when writing a first draft, Just Like The Author's Past Self Failed To Do, the kind of coincidence that would probably be more appropriately titled as a plot device._

It isn’t a coincidence, and Matsuda knows this as surely as he knows that Kira needs to be stopped.

Because you see, dear reader, Matsuda may not be a genius but he is smart- far smarter than anyone ever gives him credit for- and so he is able to connect the dots.

He turns to Soichiro, whose head has not moved from his hands, glasses next to him on the table as if not being able to see what is happening will allow him to pretend its just a hallucination.

“Yagami-san,” Matsuda said, quietly enough that Ide wouldn’t hear and turn turn his wrath to an easier target than a stone wall. “Is L’s fiancée Light?”

“Yes,” Soichiro said, with the kind of despair of someone who had stared this plot twist in the face and knows it needs to brush its hair, “yes, she is.”

And well, it explains things. It explains a lot of things, like how Light would always be so secretive about seemingly innocuous details involving her fiancé and why Soichiro nearly had a heart attack upon them all being introduced to L. It explains why Light would always make a funny face when being asked when he’d get to meet Ryuuzaki, and why the wedding was put on an indefinite delay shortly after Kira became a thing.

It explains everything and yet nothing at the same time, because now Matsuda has questions. Questions that he isn’t sure what to make of alongside feelings that he also isn’t sure what to make of. Because now, after meeting L, he knows for sure that Light could do so much better than someone like him, but he can also see that actually they’re perfect for each other.

They’re like soulmates, if soulmates were a thing that existed; two people so different and yet so similar, clicking in a way that they have never clicked before.

They fit together like puzzle pieces, and Matsuda is happy for them, but also it’s so very much to take in at once.

So he responds in the only appropriate way to respond in a situation like this:

“Huh,” he said, “Neat.”

“Neat,” Soichiro agreed, sounding very tired.

“Neat?!” As if the author has just remembered that he was a thing that exists, Ide abandons his one sided argument with L to yell at other people instead. He’s still fuming, anger not diminished at all despite the many, many words that have passed us by, and it would be mildly impressive if not for the fact that the author is just using him because they need someone to be an asshole because they still refuse to accept that they go here. “Yagami-san, please talk some sense into him; we can’t have a ballerina help us with a confidential case like this! It’s ridiculous!”

“Ballerinas are people too,” Soichiro said, echoing what L had said earlier.

“Yagami-san! Surely you can’t think that this is a good idea?”

“I think it’s a brilliant idea, actually. There’s no-one I’d rather have help us than a ballerina.”

“Yagami-san!”

“She’ll be here in an hour,” L said, stretching now that he could put his phone back on the table. It was the first thing he’d said in many minutes and more pages, and it was quite appropriately underwhelming. “Calm down in that time, Ide-san. I would rather you not upset her.”

“Why?” Ide scoffed. “Are you worried I’ll hurt her feelings? Make her realise you’re a piece of shit?”

“No, she’s very aware of my flaws. I’m more worried that she might make you cry.”

“…what? Why would a ballerina make me cry?”

“Mm.” Soichiro puts his glasses on again, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “He has a point, Ide. Take a walk or something to cool your head so you can try to salvage your dignity before she arrives.”

“Won’t she be hungry?” Matsuda said, over whatever protest Ide might have tried to make. “She’ll be coming straight from practice- it’s doubtful she’ll have had time for lunch.”

“I’ll prepare some food for her. I think I should still have her favourites stored,” said Watari’s distorted voice through where he was watching from.

“Now we wait,” L said, giving the author the segue they needed to finally finish this fucking scene.

The force tried to make themselves useful in the estimated hour before L’s fiancée made her way down to task force town. Soichiro was keeping an eye on the surveillance feed whilst L went through all the information they had compiled on the suspect. Matsuda went to call the other members of the task force because the author hates trying to write a conversation with lots of people in one room. Ide just remained in the corner, sulking, like a sulky person.

After fifty five minutes, Watari came into the room holding a tray ladened with sandwiches, coffee, and a packet of crisps. He placed it on the table next to L, where an empty chair had been dragged.

“Nothing for me?” L asked.

“No,” Watari said, smiling, “You’ve already eaten. Light has not, and the doctors have said that you need to watch your sugar levels.”

“This is favouritism.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny this fact.”

Watari smiled at L’s grumbling, leaving the room with a fond smile on his face. Soichiro eyed the tray with the tiredness of an old man who was still trying to adjust to his son-in-law being his boss and also a liar.

Speaking of lies…

“Was it a lie that you and Light met through your adoptive Father?”

“No,” L said, from where he was crouched in what would have otherwise been a perfectly comfortable desk chair. “Watari adores ballet and so he was a big financial supporter of Light’s ballet company. When they had some trouble a while back, Light contacted him to apologise that they would be unable to do performances for the foreseeable future. Watari asked me to help, so I did.”

“Troubles?”

“Did Light not tell you? Members of the company kept receiving threats or unsettling gifts- both to their homes and to the practice building Watari had bought them.”

No, Soichiro had not been told. He was aware that Light had stopped doing performances for a few months a couple of years ago, but he’d been under the impression that they were trying to focus on training. To think that his daughter had been in danger and he hadn’t even known was-

Unsettling. It was unsettling.

Perhaps Soichiro would have to have a talk with Light about all this, someday soon.

“So you solved the case?”

“It would be more accurate to say that Light and I solved it together. She said she didn’t give a shit how much of a genius I supposedly was, this was her people in danger so either I worked with her or she would ensure that I would be followed for the duration of my time there.” L smiled, the look of someone reminiscing over fond memories. “It was the first time I’d met someone who could keep up with me like that. I found it very easy to fall in love with your daughter, Yagami-san, and I am grateful for her presence in my life every day.”

And, well. It makes sense, in hindsight. For all that Light had no interest in pursuing criminology as a career, she was incredibly good at it, and her strength of will meant that if people she cared about were threatened then she would not rest until they were safe. She wouldn’t be comfortable entrusting their safety to the hands of a stranger, no matter how many titles that stranger had. To a person like L, who is used to being the smartest person in the room, it would have been a surprise to have someone be able to keep up with him, let alone challenge him, and Light would have appreciated the competence.

They would have impressed each other in the same breath that they annoyed each other, and then they would have learned to fall in love.

It’s not what Light had told him back in the days when L was still just Ryuuzaki, but it’s a love story Soichiro can appreciate.

They spend the rest of the wait in silence, the pair of them contemplating the variety of things on their minds whilst Ide continued to sulk.

After one hour and three minutes, the door swings open to reveal Light, her hair piled at the back of her head in a neatly braided bun, dress and high heels the same rosey pink as her lipstick, and she surveys the room with the kind of raised eyebrows of someone who is judging very hard and sees no need to hide it. On her left hand is a silver ring, identical to the one L wears. From looking at her you would never guess that she came straight from ballet practice, barely having time to change her clothes. She looked as perfect as any human could ever hope to achieve, which was about the best armour you could find in a world like this.

And for someone like her, it was always good to have armour.

“Light is late,” L said.

“Light had to explain to Rem why Romeo would have to practice without a Juliet,” Light said, letting the door swing shut behind her. “Also you have no right to speak about someone being late. You’d probably be late to our wedding if not for Watari’s promise to drag you there.”

“I’m never late, I just run on queer time. Now if Juliet could come over here, please.”

Light rolled her eyes, as she will probably be doing a lot in this fic, but made her way across the room with the graceful steps you’d expect of a ballerina. “You’d better make this up to me Ryuuzaki, or I’m divorcing you.”

“You can’t divorce me until we’re married.”

“Then make it up to me, you ass.”

L hummed as Light slid into the seat next to him. “We could go on holiday again? I hear Canada is nice this time of year. It has less guns than America, too.”

“Acceptable, as long as you pay for Misa and Rem as well.”

“Light is mean, extorting from her fiancé like this.”

“It’s not extortion. If I were only marrying you for your money it would be extortion. Unfortunately, I had the bad taste to marry you for your personality, so the money is only a signing bonus.”

“Stats would show that your decision to marry me shows you have impeccable taste in men.”

“I will stab you with my shoes.”

“Don’t get my hopes up if you’re not going to deliver, Light. I have a delicate heart.”

Light’s only acknowledgment of this crude statement is to kick him in the shin before turning her smile on Soichiro. “Hi dad, how are you? Is it hard dealing with this bastard as your boss?”

Soichiro smiled back, squeezing her shoulder in place of them doing that awkward half-sitting, half-standing hug situation that would be a mess. “I’m alright, thank you. It’s an adjustment- he’s unconventional, certainly, and I’m still not used to thinking of him as anything other than my son-in-law.”

“Unconventional is one way to describe him, sure. I would have said ‘useless frog man.’”

L’s affronted noise went ignored, as did his murmur of, “useless is a bit strong.”

“You’re right, that is more accurate. How have you been over in ballet land?”

“Pretty good! We’ll be ready to perform it soon, though there’s still a few hiccups to work out. Romeo and Juliet is a surprisingly horny ballet, and having two asexuals as the stars of it makes that a little awkward.”

“Wait,” Ide cut in, as if the author had just remembered that he was in the room and needed to progress the scene somehow, “Yagami-san, this guys fiancée was one of your kids?”

“Yes, Ide,” Soichiro said, “I’ve told you about Light, I’m sure. She’s my oldest. Originally she’d been slated to join the force, but she started up a ballet company with some friends instead and now they’re the best in Japan. I’m very proud of her.”

Ide, a recent addition to the force, had not heard about this, and was starting to look very pale in that way of someone who was realizing they had fucked up. “Oh. I didn’t know.”

Without looking at him, because why would you look at trash, Light said, “Yes, like you don’t a lot of things, no doubt. I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I’m not prone to lying.”

Ide looked like he was torn between throwing up or throwing hands. It is unfortunate for him that he had not half a braincell more, because otherwise he might have remembered the fact that Soichiro’s office space was covered with bits and pieces about his family, among which was a ballerina, because then he might have been able to get his head out of his ass and his foot from his mouth a little sooner. This might have saved him the embarrassment of insulting both his bosses in one fell swoop, along with having his every insult on behalf of Light’s intelligence relayed to her through the texts of a dutiful fiancé.

As it were, he had been caught shitting on his desk and Could Not Deal.

Light picked up a sandwich and took a bit, because the author dislikes wasting food even when it’s fictional and they had forgotten it existed. “So why did you call me here, Ryuuzaki?”

“To help us find Kira,” L said.

“Oh please,” Light scoffed, “It’s obviously the lawyer.”

“That’s what I said but certain people wouldn’t listen.”

Ide shrunk even more at this, as if he were trying to make his spine mimic a particularly beaten pool noodle. This is because- in case you don’t remember- he was the one who would not listen and made a right ass of himself as a result.

“Ide, please go find out what Aizawa has learned,” Soichiro said, as the only person in this room capable of showing an emotion we call pity.

Ide grabbed the hand for the help it was and all but ran from the room, his dignity the only thing keeping his pants up.

“Now that the nuisance is gone,” Light said, “Why am I here?”

“I need another perspective,” L said. “I’m missing something, something important, but I have no idea what it is.”

“Fine. Remind me of the details again about the lawyer.”

“Teru Mikami is a man who follows a strict routine and stricter moral ideals. We know he is Kira, that he needs a name and face to kill, and that he is able to control the time and method of death, but we do not know how.”

Light was quiet for a while, holding her coffee cup with a frown on her face, one finger tapping against the china. L’s gaze was steady on her the entire time, waiting patiently for her to organize her thoughts.

“…you remember that weird book I told you about, a couple years back?” she said, eventually. “The one I found in highschool? I think this guy might have found one too.”

“The Shinigami’s book?” L sat up straighter, eyes lighting up in the way of a pikachu about to fart some sparks. “Kira’s methods fits the rules you remember?”

“Yes, it sounds a lot like what Ryuk told me. I won’t be able to see if he does have a Shinigami unless I touch his notebook, though.”

“How can you be sure it’s not the same one?”

“Ryuk visits often and he’d have told me if he found something as interesting Kira. We’re friends, after all.”

“…is that why we never have any apples?”

“Yes, he likes them.”

“Light has been having strange men in our house without telling me. I can’t believe I was just the side hoe all along.”

“Oh please, just because I have friends where you don’t.”

L pretended to sniff. “I can’t believe Light has been having strange men in our house without telling me. I was just the side hoe all along.”

“Oh please, just because I have friends where you don’t.”

“If having friends means talking to things other people can’t see, I don’t need them.”

“Okay, boomer.”

“You’re hurting me, Light. You’re hurting your fiancé.”

“Um,” said Soichiro, who had been watching this silently and had not at all been forgotten about, “What do you mean Shinigami?”

The story that Light told him answered fewer questions than it opened up, and is one that author will not bore you or themself with. All you really need to know is this: the Gods of Death are real and sometimes they befriend high schoolers who find their murder notebooks without the high schooler needing to go on a murder spree to do so.

The Gods of Death are real, and they are closer than you think.

“Light,” Soichiro said, “I thought you had better taste in friends than this.”

“Considering the man I’m marrying, you thought wrong.”

L, who was currently biting at his thumb as if he was trying to prove Light’s point, glared. Light, who takes no prisoners, yanked L’s hand away from his mouth unceremoniously. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that.

“It helps me think.”

“You’re a genius, you can think well enough without it.”

“Oh, so you admit I’m a genius?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t fall in love with an idiot.”

L smiled at that, the kind of soppy, smitten smile of someone in love, and pressed a kiss to the back of Light’s hand. “That’s gay,” he said.

“I’m gay,” Light said. “Now can we get back to the topic of the lawyer with a murder notebook, please and thank.”

“I don’t know how we can prove a thing like that in court,” Soichiro said. “There’s not exactly a protocol for the supernatural.”

“We don’t need to prove it. We just need a confession, and then we’ll have license enough to arrest him” L said, looking pointedly at Light.

“Just because I have more people skills than you doesn’t mean I’m capable of manipulating people.”

L would have raised an eyebrow here but he doesn’t have eyebrows because he is a little bitch, so instead he grabs Light’s cup of coffee and drinks from it judgmentally. The ensuing stare off lasts for a grand total of fifteen seconds before Light finally sighs.

“You owe me dinner as well as a vacation, you asshole.”

“I’ll get Watari to make us reservations.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll get you a confession.” Light stood up, rolled her shoulders back as if she was preparing to bust a mans face. “This should be interesting, at least; I haven’t seduced a serial killer in a while.”

“You are very good at seduction.”

“Please be careful, Light,” Soichiro said. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Dad; I’m good at what I do. I’ll get Ryuk to come with me to keep an eye on my back. Who has the surveillance footage of Kira?”

“Matsuda-san,” L said. “I’ll get Matt to do some hacking, whilst we’re at it.”

“Then let’s get to work,” Light said. She pressed a kiss to L’s cheek, leaving a lipstick mark in her wake as she left the room to find Matsuda.

“Your daughter is the finest person I’ve ever met,” L said when she was gone, still staring at the door she’d walked through.

“I know,” Soichiro said, “So treat her well.”

“I will. You have my word.”

And then things fade into black like they do in the TV because these chucklefucks have been talking for so long that the author is considering killing them all off here just to save themself some time.

“Hey Light,” Ryuk said. “Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.”

“Yes, Ryuk?” said Light, who currently had a man pinned to the ground beneath her.

The man in question was Teru Mikami, or Kira as he might be better known in some circles, and he was looking a weird mix between horny and distressed. Considering his situation, this is a valid expression to make. As far as he had been concerned, this was going to a nice date with a like minded individual. He’d been intrigued when she had approached him, their conversations had been enjoyable, and then she had revealed that she too had the same power and was supportive of his cause.

“I think Kira is an admirable person, carrying out justice like this,” she said, “don’t you?”

It had all seemed too good to be true, and he had proceeded to tell her that he was Kira, because apparently he believes that’s an intelligent idea. Like really, I know it’s your seventh date but please, you’re supposed to be smarter than this, my dude. Use your braincell.

It had all seemed too good to be true, which was appropriate considering that it was. The moment that he had made the confession and offered his death note for Light to look at, she did the thing you do once you’ve caught a serial killer on camera and apprehend him with the kind of grabble of someone who made a career out of performing stunts in the air. Thus we find ourselves here, with Teru Mikami pinned to the ground by Light as she waits for the Task force to get the fuck over here and do some arresting for once in their lives.

And of course Ryuk was there, because he’s a good bro and watches out for his friend when they’re confronting your friendly local serial killer.

“This guy doesn’t have a Shinigami with him.”

“Interesting. Is that a thing that can happen?”

Ryuk, who was currently floating over the scene like some kind of the very oversized wasp, frowned in the same way he did when he had discovered that apple flavoured things do not always have apples in them. To him, who had been so deeply bored until the day that he met Light, Mikami was like a vaguely interesting puzzle, with the emphasis on the vague.

“No. Shinigami are supposed to stick with their notebook. It’s been longer than thirty-nine days and if he’d managed to kill one of us then I’d know. It doesn’t make any sense for him to not have a Shinigami.”

“Maybe its just one of those things that don’t make sense. You know, the kind of thing where somebody clearly didn’t think things through hard enough until we were already at this point and they realized how deep an oopsy-doodle they just made.”

“Maybe.” And then, “Can I have an apple?”

“Soon. Ryuuzaki should be bringing some, whenever he gets his ass in gear and arrives.”

As if summoned on cue, the task force burst in with their guns out, because those are a thing they have and never used. They spread through the room, surrounding the pile up on all sides and covering all exits. The only one who didn’t do some highly competent maneuver was L, who merely strolled in with a basket of apples. Ryuk crowed with the kind of delight you’d normally hear from a hyena who had just been offered a life time of ass, and started to monch, which to a lot of the room just looked like an apple had spontaneously gained the sentience to decompose itself in midair.

“Finally,” Light said, “I called you ten minutes ago. You were in the same building, it really doesn’t take that long to get here.”

“Maybe I wanted to watch you through the security cameras a while longer,” L said. “You look nice pinning a man down like that.”

“Pervert.”

“Yes, but I’m your pervert.”

“Awwwwww,” Ryuk said, on his third apple already. “You and your fiancé are cute, Light.”

“Thank you, Ryuk.”

“My offer to kill him if you get tired of him still stands.”

“Thank you, Ryuk.”

“I take it that the Shinigami is talking to you?” L asked, as another apple got disappeared.

“Yes, he is,” Light said. “He says you look like a frog.”

“Um,” Matsuda said, “Shouldn’t we actually arrest Kira now? That can’t be very comfortable for you, Light.”

“It’s not. Ryuk took his death note and he doesn’t have any other weapons.”

Mikami did not attempt to fight when Light got off of him, partly because of all the guns pointed at him and partly because he seemed to still be in that purgatory state between _oh shit_ and horny. He was marched out of the room in handcuffs, Kira as defeated as he was unimportant to this story.

“And to think,” L said, looking Ide straight in the eyes, “it was the lawyer all along.”

The expression on Ide’s face was a picture that would delight even the most cold hearted of frog, and he shuffled out of the room after everyone else. Light rolled her eyes, grabbing their handbag from where it had got knocked in the scuffle.

“Come on,” she said, “You owe me dinner.”

“Do I need to pay for Ryuk as well?”

“No, because he will not be accompanying us.”

Reading the room for once in his life, Ryuk grabbed the basket of apples and fucked off into the Shinigami world. The author would also like to fuck off, but alas, they are legally required to write the story and are thus unable to yeet. Never write, my dear reader, because it will grab you by the throat and slam dunk you.

Never write, dear reader, because you will hate it as much as you love it.

L and Light look at each other, alone in this room that was just used to honeytrap a serial killer. Alone in the room but they act is if they are alone in the world, as if all that matters is the beat of their hearts and the presence of this one person they love so dearly.

“We can get married now, Light,” L said, a quiet murmur, a joy shared, a joy known. He smiled, a smile mirrored on Light’s face, and they are oh so bright, bright enough to make the sun feel inadequate, bright enough that it is unstoppable.

“We can,” Light said, “I’m looking forward to calling you my husband.”

Hand in hand, heart in heart, the two of them walked out of the room and towards their happy ever after.

Here is a fact: L and Light are in love.

Here is another fact: their relationship has had its fair share of obstacles, but none have been quite as big as the question of sleeping.

Now, this might seem trivial at first glance, but the fact of the matter is sleeping with someone else is something that takes getting used to, and this is only more so when the two people in question have sleep patterns on the opposite sides of the spectrum. L is the kind of insomniac whose mere existence would make even the hardiest uni student shudder in horror whereas Light was an early to bed, early to rise kind of person. You could not find two more different sleepers if you handcuffed them together for a few months, and this meant that over the course of their relationship together, they had to navigate these stormy waters.

And eventually, they figured out a system that works. L would be half propped up in bed whilst Light curled up to his side, arms slung over L’s waist. Often times, L would be on his computer with his headphones in, either working or playing the sims or whatever other hobbies he had, but sometimes- on those days that he was also in the mood for sleep- he could very easily reposition himself without disturbing Light. This arrangement meant that they could both receive that sweet, sweet affection whilst both being comfortable in their own truths.

It was a good arrangement, one they’d been utilizing for a while, and so it was normally how you would find them on literally any night.

Tonight, however, things are a little different.

Tonight, the two of them lie facing each other, close enough that there's only barely enough room for their clasped hands to rest in between them.. Their legs are tangled together under the sheets, their other arms flung over waists, as if they need to touch at every given point to be able to breathe.

Tonight, the two of them rest,, intimacy on their every breath, affection in their every touch.

Tonight, they let themselves have a moment.

“You know,” L said, into the quiet, “there was a moment in the case where I thought you might have been Kira.”

Light didn’t even so much as blink at the abruptness of this statement, despite having just been informed that she had been profiled as a serial killer.

“Don’t insult me,” she said, “If I had been Kira you and the task force would have been dead six months ago. I already know your goddamn name, L Lawliet, and if I was at the point of killing people then sentiment wouldn’t stop me from killing you.”

“But what if you hadn’t known my name? What if you’d become Kira before we met?”

“Then either I would have still lasted longer than six months and we would have driven each other up the wall until one of us was dead.”

“This is true.” And then, “Unless I managed to seduce Kira you away from the evil. Sweep her of her feet.”

Light snorted. “Oh, considering how you seduce people, it would have probably just made Kira me want to kill you even more.”

“What’s wrong with my seduction?”

“Picking a fight with someone is not flirtation. It took Watari and Misa getting involved for you to finally tell me like a normal person.”

“But it worked. Light fell in love with me.” A dreamy sigh, “You cried when I told you I loved you for the first time. It was very cute.”

“I cried for many reasons.”

“Ah, but you don’t deny that it was one of them.”

“Well no. I’m not a liar.”

L smiled, pressing a kiss to Light’s knuckles on the hand joined with his. It was a soft smile, intimate and private in the way everything about this was. “I love you, Light.”

And in their bedroom, under the gentle watch of the moon, Light smiled back and said, a quiet truth, an oath, a confession already known: “I love you too.”

It was, as we say, a Happy Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My twitter is[@littlemisswrit3.](https://twitter.com/littlemisswrit3)


End file.
